Robert Herman (Earth-295)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Chicago, Illinois | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Orange | UnusualFeatures = Body made of flaming transparent orange bio-parrafin, leaving his skeleton and internal organs exposed, No visible pupils or irises, bottom half of body replaced with cybernetic limbs | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant/Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Matthew Rosenberg; Kelly Thompson; Ed Brisson; Yıldıray Çınar | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 6 | First2 = | Last = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 8 | Last2 = | HistoryText = Glob Herman was brought to the Age of Apocalypse along with his fellow students after they engaged X-Man in a conversation. Not knowing how they got there the group decided to split up due to differences in opinion. Glob and Armor spent the last six months in Chicago fighting against the Infinites while trying to protect Nate as he was in a weakened state. The trio traveled to Sinister's main lab where Nate had been created to look for a shard of the M'Kraan Crystal in hopes that it would help send them home. While Armor and X-Man were having a philosophical debate on their chances of making it back, Glob found a sliver of the crystal in a glass case but when they opened it the shard turned to dust. At this time, they were surrounded by Rockslide and a group of mutants that Pixie had teleported into the lab. A fight broke out between the two groups with Pixie teleporting Nate into one of the pods as it started to fill up with some kind of liquid. Glob and Rockslide kept going at it with both equal in size and strength. Glob shoved his fiery fist inside Rockslide's mouth but Armor tapped Glob on the shoulder telling him that was enough. Armor released X-Man from the pod only to try to kill him herself after she listened to Pixie's rhetoric. But X-Man was saved by Bishop who fired a concussive blast directly at Armor knocking her off balance. Glob was so happy to finally see the arrival of the X-Men, but after Hisako powered down she conveyed that no one else was coming there besides Bishop. She blamed the X-Men for abandoning them after all these years but Bishop told her that they have only been gone for five minutes. He said that they had been pulled into Legion's subconscious that acted like an alternate reality. All of a sudden Legion appeared and began a telepathic battle against Nate on the astral plane. Glob watched as the both of them just stood there staring at each. But all of a sudden a bright flash of light engulfed Glob and the others bringing them out of Legion's mind and back into the real world. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Robert Herman of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Robert Herman of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flaming Body Category:Gel Manifestation Category:Consciousness Transferred